Izanagi’s In-depth Veronica Review/Guide
Izanagi’s In-depth Veronica /Guide Review 1. General overview: Veronica is a very strong DPS with many great area of effect (AOE) abilities that come along with defuffs against the enemy such as inflicting bleed and deceasing enemies defense. In this guide I will discuss all 4 elements, their individual skills, and passives along with the best gear to use with him. 2. Skills: The 1st skill: Slice is the first skill of Veronica. All four elements have this skill and overall it is a strong damaging skill that strikes an enemy in the front row and inflicts drain. Drain restores 35% of the damage dealt to the enemy to Veronica’s health bar. This makes her incredibly versatile in both PVE and PVP as she can heal herself while dishing out a ton of damage. It also refills 5 anger per attack to your ultra meter. The 2nd skill: . Smash is shared between both Earth and Fire Veronica. This skill attacks all enemies the opponent has twice and each hit has a 70% chance of inflicting Collapsed. Collapsed is an amazing debuff that causes enemies to take an additional 30% damage for 2 turns. This is amazing for both PVE and PVP and has a cool down of 3 turns as you advance through the phases. The 2nd skill: . Crushing Strike is the 2nd skill of Wind and Water Veronica. Crushing strike hits all enemies and deals an extra 50% damage to enemies suffering from negative effects. If this is paired with collapsed you can deal a whopping 80% bonus damage! This move also has a super quick cooldown of just 2 turns as you advance through the phases. This move is amazing in both PVE and PVP as well as it lets you dish out strong AOE damage quickly to enemies. The 3rd Skills are as follows: Earth: Water: Fire: Wind: Earth Veronica’s 3rd skill is an increadibly powerful passive that increases damage dealth to enemies by 60% when her health is above 50%. However it also increases her damage taken by 30%. This passive appropriately named Berserker makes earth veronica have the hardest hitting AOE damage in the game. It is extremely usefull however she should be accompanied by a healer to keep her HP above 50% to use that passive. Water Veronica’s 3rd skill mortal wound is a single target skill that strike the enemy in the front row twice inflicting collapsed and lethal for 3 rounds. This causes the unit to take 30% more damage and renders them unable to be healed. Great for stopping tanks like Tyr and lillith from healing themselves and is very useful for PVP. Fire Veronica’s 3rd skill is an ultra called invitation from hell. This Ability strike the enemy in the front row 6 times while dealing massive damage. If the enemy is below 30% HP this attack also gets an amazing 50% bonus damage. Enemies killed by this ultra are unable to be revived after as well. At phase 5 this ability costs 40 anger to use. Wind Veronica’s 3rd ability is called Shatter. This amazing AOE ability hits all enemies 3 times with a 50% chance to inflict collapsed and bleed for 2 rounds. This ability is a great set up for ther 2nd skill to take advantage of those ailments and strike again for 50% bonus damage on top of the 30% debuff. 3. Advancing and Passive talents: . Advancing any unit will reduce the cooldowns of their 2nd and 3rd skills along with providing additional passives that help out the team. All Veronica’s gain the damage boost aura which raises the total damage your team deals by 3%. They also gain increased attack state and increased HP both of which are super useful for Veronica. As Fire veronica has an ultra. Her Phase 5 ability reduces the overall anger cost to use his ultra. Earth veronica’s phase 5 increases her passive up to the aforementioned 60% bonus damage dealt and 30% damage taken. 4. Recommended equipment sets for Veronica: As all elements of Veronica are best served as a DPS the best gear sets would be the same for all 4. Early on gladiator which offers a 35% attack increase paired with ranger which offers 15% crit chance is the best combo to rely on. As you get further into the game you could switch over to more damaging sets like Assassin which increases crit damage by 45% and Devil hunter which allows you to heal for 35% of the damage you deal. You could also run enchanter in order to allow her a chance at bonus attacks each turn. 5. Stats to Focus on: Just like with any DPS character the best stats to focus on are Speed, Attack, Crit chance and Crit Damage. These stats will allow you to deal great damage with doom and will help you destroy your enemies with ease. 6. Teams composition: Veronica is an all around outstanding AOE dps unit and are the best AOE characters in the game. They dole out a ton of debuffs while dealing amazing damage to the entire enemy team. Pair her with a good tank and support to protect her from direct attacks and to give her buffs. Run her with additional DPS to really melt down the enemies health bars. All veronica’s are great units and are fun to use.